


Blinking

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Blink and you'll miss it.
Series: tales of the unexpected [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 20





	Blinking

Blinking he stares at the creature with the human face.

  
Behind those half-closed eyelids, he sees brown eyes peeking; just then he notices a flash of red.

It all makes sense to him.

  
Upon the skeleton’s eternal grin, a true smile makes its way there.

  
Sans wants to laugh at himself for not seeing the truth long before now.

Suddenly he knew what the future meant, for not just himself, but dusted brother.

‘don’t say i didn’t warn you...’ Sans told them, painfully moving out of sight of the so-called human, not wanting them to view his strange soul when it, at last, gave out.

Blinking they were gone. 

He felt the power drain their determination from his bones. Sans allows himself to fall against the pillar that lined the Judgement Hall, darkness overtakes him, he utters some final words before his world ends.


End file.
